Computers are widely used in almost every industry, and also widely used by consumers. Technology for computer systems is rapidly changing as new products emerge on a daily basis. The new products are becoming easy to install. As a result, many computer users are installing the new products themselves.
Additionally, the new computer products typically require large amounts of storage, or even new types of disk drives. Consequently, a computer user or service person is required to remove and install disk drive equipment and other equipment to and from the computer. Computers sometimes become damaged or in need of repair. A technician must disassemble and reassemble the computer to fix it. Lastly, during the manufacturing process of computers, various components of the computer must be assembled repeatedly. During the installation, modification, manufacture, and repair of computers, computer users and service persons often must remove various parts of the computer, including disk drive power connectors and hex head screws.
Disk drive connectors are comprised of two parts, male and female, which when engaged, provide an electrical connection from the computer system to individual disk drives. The connectors have several internal components which frictionally engage to provide the electrical and structural connection. The outcome is a large surface area which is frictionally engaged when the connectors are joined. As a result, a relatively large force is required to connect and disconnect the connectors, which is often done by humans. The connectors are compact, as space in a computer is at a premium. The connectors have a small rib which is used to apply force when removing or installing the connector. The considerable amount of force required, in combination with the small surface area of the rib to which the force is applied, results in substantial difficulty and inefficiency for the removal and installation of the connectors.
Frustrated with the magnitude of force required to remove the connectors by hand, individuals may resort to using sharp instruments or other potentially damaging devices to install or remove computer connectors, thereby increasing the risk of damage to equipment and electrical connections within the computer. Furthermore, individuals may also use excessive force when removing the connectors, or place excessive force in a localized area of the connector, which results in severed electrical connections.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way to provide enough force to effectively handle computer connectors. What is also needed is a way to deal with a variety of connectors and screws within the computer.